Eien Friends
is a song from Printemps's third single. Printemps is a sub-unit under μ’s; the group consists of Honoka Kosaka, Hanayo Koizumi, and Kotori Minami. "Eien Friends" was first previewed by being released for play on Love Live! School idol festival on October 16, 2014 for a limited time on the game's "B-Sides" category. It was released on November 12, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Tomohiro Nakatsuchi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14291)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Itsudemo soba ni iru koto futsuu ni kanjiteta kedo Motto daiji ni shiyou Yume mite waratte iyou ushinai takunai Tomodachi da yo La la la la... Forever! Onaji keiken shite kita kara Onaji kurai otona ni chikadzuku Sore wa zutto tsudzuku hazu sa... Tashikametai no ni dou nan darou wakaranainda yo Kawaranai to shinjite itemo Sukoshi dake sabishii kimochi ga shinobi konda Yokogao mitsumete itara Itsudemo soba ni iru koto futsuu ni kanjiteta kedo (La la la la) Moshikashitara ashita wa chigau michi no ippo Itsudemo soba ni iru koto futsuu ni kanjitetanda (itsudemo) Motto daiji ni shiyou Ushinai takunai kono te o hanasanaide Tomodachi da yo La la la la... Forever! Tsuyoi furi o shite mita kara Tsuyoku nareta tomo ni ganbatta ne Hitori janai tte ureshii kibun Nayami ga atte mo kiite kurete tasukattetanda yo Kawaranai de negau omoi Boku dake no wagamama nano kana? Dakedo zutto issho ga iinda zutto... Yume mite waratte naite sugoshita hibi yo kagayake (La la la la) Donna houseki yori mo mabushii takaramono sa Yume mite waratte naite sugoshita hibi no itoshi sa (yume mite) Motto kasanete mitai Tsugi wa nani o mezasou? Kimete nai kedo Tomodachi da yo La la la la... Forever! Ima dake da to iwanaide yo eien da yo Ima dake da to iwanaide yo Wow wow Yume o mite itai tomo ni Yume o mite itai ne waratte naite... Ah! Itsudemo soba ni iru koto futsuu ni kanjiteta kedo (La la la la) Moshikashitara ashita wa chigau michi no ippo Itsudemo soba ni iru koto futsuu ni kanjitetanda (itsudemo) Motto daiji ni shiyou Ushinai takunai kono te o hanasanaide Ima dake da to iwanaide yo eien da yo Ima dake da to iwanaide yo Wow wow Tomodachi da yo La la la la... Forever! |-| Kanji= いつでも側にいること　普通に感じてたけど もっと大事にしよう 夢見て笑っていよう　失いたくない 友達だよ　La la la la...Forever! 同じ経験してきたから 同じくらい大人に近づく それはずっと続くはずさ... 確かめたいのに　どうなんだろうわからないんだよ 変わらないと　信じていても 少しだけ寂しい気持ちがしのび込んだ 横顔見つめていたら いつでも側にいること　普通に感じてたけど　(La la la la) もしかしたら明日は違う道の一歩 いつでも側にいること　普通に感じてたんだ　(いつでも) もっと大事にしよう 失いたくない　この手を離さないで 友達だよ　La la la la...Forever! 強いふりをしてみたから 強くなれた共にがんばったね ひとりじゃないって嬉しい気分 悩みがあっても聞いてくれて　助かってたんだよ 変わらないで　願う想い 僕だけのわがままなのかな? だけどずっと一緒がいいんだずっと... 夢見て笑って泣いて　過ごした日々よ輝け　(La la la la) どんな宝石よりもまぶしい宝物さ 夢見て笑って泣いて　過ごした日々の愛しさ　(夢見て) もっと重ねてみたい 次はなにを目指そう?　決めてないけど 友達だよ　La la la la...Forever! 今だけだと言わないでよ永遠だよ 今だけだと言わないでよ　Wow wow 夢を見ていたい共に 夢を見ていたいね　笑って泣いて...Ah! いつでも側にいること　普通に感じてたけど　(La la la la) もしかしたら明日は違う道の一歩 いつでも側にいること　普通に感じてたんだ　(いつでも) もっと大事にしよう 失いたくない　この手を離さないで 今だけだと言わないでよ永遠だよ 今だけだと言わないでよ　Wow wow 友達だよ　La la la la...Forever! |-| English= The way you’re always here by my side is something I’ve thought of as a regular thing, But I’ll cherish it more. Let’s dream and laugh – I don’t want to lose that. We’re friends. La la la la… Forever! As we share the same experiences, We take the same steps toward adulthood. Things will keep going that way forever, I expect… I want to find out for sure, but I don’t really know how. Even if I have faith that things won’t change, Just a little bit of loneliness crept in When I was watching the profile of your face. The way you’re always here by my side is something I’ve thought of as a regular thing, (La la la la) But tomorrow just might hold one step down a different road. The way you’re always here by my side is something I’ve thought of as a regular thing, (Always…) But I’ll cherish it more. I don’t want to lose you – don’t let go of my hand. We’re friends. La la la la… Forever! I tried to pretend I was strong, So I actually became strong – we’ve tried so hard together. Not being alone is a happy feeling. You’ve listened to me in times of worry – you’ve saved me. Inside, I wish that things won’t change. Is that just me being selfish? But it would really be great if we could stay together, on and on… Dreaming, laughing, crying – let those days we spent together shine bright. (La la la la) They’re a treasure more radiant than any precious stones. Dreaming, laughing, crying – those days we spent together are so dear to me. (Dreaming…) I’d like to add on even more, Though we haven’t decided what we should aim for next. We’re friends. La la la la… Forever! Don’t say that it’s just for now – this is eternal. Don’t say that it’s just for now – wow, wow… I want to see the dream, together with you. I want to see the dream, to laugh and cry… Ah! The way you’re always here by my side is something I’ve thought of as a regular thing, (La la la la) But tomorrow just might hold one step down a different road. The way you’re always here by my side is something I’ve thought of as a regular thing, (Always…) But I’ll cherish it more. I don’t want to lose you – don’t let go of my hand. Don’t say that it’s just for now – this is eternal. Don’t say that it’s just for now – wow, wow… We’re friends. La la la la… Forever! Gallery Single Scans= Printemps Eien Friends Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Love Live! Category:Discography Category:Printemps Category:Lyrics Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka Category:Kotori Minami Category:Hanayo Koizumi